Summaries For Adoption
by smiles555fofo
Summary: Smiles555fofo: Sadly, I cannot write anything for these summaries that were stored in my brain, and I didn't want them to go to waste, so I reveal them to you. Adopt a story so these puppies won't go to the gutter!
1. Chapter 1

Summaries For Adoption

Disclaimer: Do not own KHR. DUR.

Hi. So, these are the summaries that I came up with for those who would be willing to take adopt one. Well, actually it was more like passing the time when I had major writer's block or couldn't fulfill the task of actually doing the story, but if you like it and want to use it as a story, go ahead. These were just ideas that popped out of my mind and motivated me to writing them, but unfortunately my writer's block is a serious case, so I failed doing so. And I mentioned this twice; cool, I'm redundant.

I thought that these were pretty good, so I have them for adoption. There are 15 summaries, most with side notes to describe more of it, so if any of them interests you then take them. Make a good plot for them, title, and yeah. Please enjoy the display. Thank you.

* * *

After being blasted by Lambo's bazooka, Tsuna found himself not in the future but in an alternate universe. His friends have personality twists, the people he knew are different, and…and Mukuro's blushing! And since when did Xanxus worship him?

Tsuna

Humor/Friendship or Adventure

NOTE: Basically, everyone is upside down. Yamamoto probably acts like Gokudera while Gokudera acts like a pansy. Mukuro is shy and Chrome is not Chrome but a tough and loudmouthed Nagi—her real name. Mukuro also isn't trapped inside that tube thingy, but is trying to go unnoticed after his uncharacteristic side—the sadistic side—appeared and caused him to slaughter tons of people, but because of that he freed Ken and Chikusa, who are his followers even in this jacked up dimension. Oh, and I suggest that Reborn should be a MAN! And Lussaria isn't gay, but Squalo is and he checks out at every cute boy! TEEHEE! Kyoko REALLY likes Tsuna, but the other Tsuna likes Haru, apparently. And Hibari? That's up to you if you adopt this idea.

BTW: Xanxus would probably want to be Tsuna's right-hand man. That's why he worships him!

* * *

Mukuro wants to posses Tsuna. Tsuna wants Mukuro to be free. Gokudera wants to be by his side. What is the solution? 592769

Tsuna/Gokudera or Mukuro

Romance/Drama or Angst

NOTE: Basically, it's a triangle. Mukuro doesn't regard to Tsuna as a person but an object of possession, Tsuna hopes that Mukuro would appreciate his new liberation after getting him out of his prison, and Gokudera is wary of Mukuro but follows Tsuna's orders nevertheless—because he LOVES him!

I'm not so much of a yaoi fan, but I know that there are others who are, so go ahead and have fun with the story.

* * *

AU: Tsuna, a useless man, stumbled upon a child in the rain. Feeling pity for him, he takes him home and takes care of him till his parent was found. But when no one came, he was stuck with a choice: Can he be a useful father for Lambo?

Family/Humor or Drama

Tsuna/Lambo

NOTE: Summary was a poor attempt, and I tried thinking how to make it sound better, but ended up with this. So if you want to adopt the idea, then you can change the summary if you want.

Basically, it's about Tsuna trying to be a good daddy when he found out that Lambo was not lost but abandoned—by his biological family or the mafia, whatever. He wants to at least be useful at something, and that's to be Lambo's only guardian. I can envision a LOT of cuteness: Tsuna trying to give Lambo a bath; Lambo getting lost at a zoo or something, and when Tsuna finds him Lambo jumps into his arms and cries; Lambo being the one who ushers Tsuna and Kyoko to be together, thinking that Kyoko, the nice lady, would be his mommy; and the two trying to make pie.

* * *

A widowed mother. A poor and slaved life. A bloody scream. A cruel fate with the mafia world. One boy who had a broken childhood and how he had come to be as a manipulative illusionist. This is Mukuro's story.

Adventure/ Angst or Drama or Tragedy or something…

Mukuro

NOTE: If you like the idea, listen to Ku Fu Fu Fu No Fu by Mukuro. IT'S FUNNY. Also, this is mainly about Mukuro's childhood to his future. Well, whatever, it's your choice if you adopt it.

* * *

Her friends made her do a sick dare: Kiss Tsuna-kun on the lips. Well, not a problem, right? After all, she was going to be his future wife. So she closes her eyes and lips met lips, and when she opened her eyes…she faces someone else. YOUR CHOICE'S NUMBER PLUS HARU'S NUMBER. (Wasn't her number 50 something…?)

Romance/Humor

Haru/?—I think Squalo should be it! I LOVE crack pairings!

NOTE: To clear misunderstandings, Haru didn't just close her eyes and suddenly she was kissing someone. She did something, like wrote a note or grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him or whatever. Then there would be some accident because she didn't want to kiss that guy, she wanted Tsuna. And later, things get awkward, and then something progresses, Haru is confused on her feelings for Tsuna and that guy, and then she comes with the conclusion that she loves that guy after he does something cool or sweet—like saving her from evil doers or confessing. OR! Or she was thinking about it deeply and realized who she actually loved.

Pondering is an amazing thing.

* * *

Tsuna accidentally stumbled into P. Shitt's room and found a disturbing fact: The girl was a Gokudera fanatic! On her desk was a note describing on how she'll seduce him after killing the nuisance: Tsuna, Gokudera's love interest! That's not true!

Humor

Tsuna/P. Shitt

NOTE: You can put yaoi if you want, but you _have_ to adopt this idea! So, this is basically a Tsuna vs. P. Shitt. Tsuna is trying to clear the misunderstanding and watching out for the girl's blows while P. Shitt is doing whatever she can to make Gokudera hers.

* * *

She liked her men mature and sexy, but Hana had to admit that this one in particular is, by all means, an idiot. And he's, what, some years her senior? Seriously? DINO'S NUMBER PLUS HANA'S NUMBER. (I don't know anyone's number…)

Romance/Humor or Friendship

Dino/Hana

NOTE: _Utter crack_! How Dino and Hana meet should be accidental and funny! But that would be your choice if you like the idea and adopt it. This can be a story about the progression of the love between two completely different people, or a simple one-shot.

If you go for the progression story, I suggest you read _Of Sparrows and Princes_, or whatever the title is. It's a story about Haru and Bel, and it is tremendously amazing! Two different people get closer and fall in love. Aw!

* * *

Kyoko sighed. Whenever her brother liked someone, he sure had a funny way of confessing to them.

Humor

Ryohei

NOTE: From here, I was intending on making Ryohei starting from his elementary years to high school confessing the girls he liked. It would be a story where it would catch a scene on the boy trying to declare his love, but struggles epically. Like, say he's a fourth grader and he's trying to ask this girl out; well, instead of doing the normal way like he did when he was a third grader—which resulted badly for him—he would exclaim "BE MY EXTREME GIRLFRIEND TO THE EXTREME!" and he ends up scaring her. You can even include parts where he's desperately asking help from someone, and the advices were bad.

* * *

Girls wanted a knight in shining armor, a prince charming, a hot guy with perfect teeth and hair. But what did she get? She got a biting-craving blood-lusting carnivore. 18FEM27

Romance/?—could be Humor, or something more serious like Drama or Angst

Hibari/Tsuna

* * *

Gokudera: hot. Tsuna: adorable. Yamamoto: charming. Ryohei: cuddly. Hibari: sexy. Mukuro: just FINE. Welcome to harem paradise, ladies.

Humor—maybe with Romance too? I don't know.

Your choice!

NOTE: Then afterwards, you can make a sequel! Starring the Varia! Though, I do believe that Levi needs to be an exception. And maybe Lussaria too. And Mammon. Well, it's a good thing that Fran is there!

* * *

Stranded on an island with a loud-mouthed swordsman, an equally loud-mouthed boxer, and another blabber-jabber who happens to be a Mukuro devotee, you really have to stop and question your sanity.

Humor

Anyone sensible

NOTES: An accident occurs, leading Squalo, Ryohei, Ken, and the sensible person stranded on a small island. How that happens? I'll leave that to you. Anyway, with three hollering idiots and someone who just recognized the beauty of silence, surely this would be a fun story to write. I'm sure of it. 100 percent.

Sadly, I kept having brainfarts.

* * *

AU: Yamamoto, a popular baseball-star of his school, fails to see the point in living when his game keeps backfiring him. But when he meets a girl with a terminal illness, could she help him see how beautiful life really is? 8096

Yamamoto/Chrome

Romance or Friendship/ Drama

NOTE: It's so much like a NaruHina paring! If you squint, then you'll see it!

So, to make things clearer, Yamamoto in the beginning had it all: fame, looks, talents, yada yada. But he's been so hooked up with baseball that it's basically his life; so when it backfires, despite his endless training, he falls into depression. His dad notices this and gets really disappointed, so he thought that some community service would do him good. So Yamamoto is dragging his feet to this hospital, in where he was assigned to take care of a girl with an eye-patch who is outwardly mute. But as time passes by, the two gets closer and the girl is brave enough to say things to Yamamoto, but mostly about her dreams and what places she wanted to go and the people she wanted to meet. Then Yamamoto, at the end, realized that life is beautiful, probably after the girl died because of her disease or, uh, something…

That should be the title: Life Is Beautiful.

* * *

One night. One beach. One recipe book. One lighter. One teddy bear. And one bag of marshmallows.

I'll leave that to you.

I'll leave that to you.

* * *

AU: This is Japan, home to all Japanese. Here we have Italians, touring Japan.

Gokudera

Humor

NOTE: Field trip! To another country, that is. And then something terrible happens: Gokudera is lost without a translator, somewhere in Japan.

* * *

Haru noticed how similar Gokudera and Bel were: they were born from a wealthy family, were violent and ruthless, both had the Storm Flame, didn't have respect for their fellow mates, and both harassed her and she doesn't know why. (59 and Haru's numbah and Bel's numbah. Okey dokey.)

Haru/?

Romace/Humor

* * *

How was it? Was it good? Well, I hope so. I'm looking forward to number 15, 8, 7, 4, 5, and 3 if anyone is willing to write them. I, however, ended up with something less amusing, so I do wish for everyone to have better luck than I. Please pity these puppies and give them good homes, otherwise they will be tossed into the gutter.

PLEASE ADOPT!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear adopters,

I think I should have mentioned this before so I'm sorry for being belated: You are free to adopt. No need for a direct acquiescence by me. You see, these summaries are so desperate to be used and read that I have no choice but to give them away just like that. Even without me knowing. So please, by all means, adopt one and another—heck, I'll clone them if I have to! And yes, I am aware that cloning is illegal.

Smiles555fofo

P.S. I don't own KHR so don't sue me.

P.S.S. I don't actually clone things.


End file.
